


Love Of My Life

by ifyourenot18youre12



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Black Markets, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Deals, Explicit Language, F/M, Familiars, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyourenot18youre12/pseuds/ifyourenot18youre12
Summary: Lady Elizabeth stops by and insists on having a ball she's already planned out. During said ball, (Y/N) gets "meets" Ciel Phantomhive.





	1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

The Queens Dove. A title I was given at birth. While my name may be (Y/N), everyone refers to me as Dove.

My mother, The Queens Owl, was the only one who knew my birth name. I never understood why, until I watched the life drain out of her eyes in our own home. She was murdered, in her bed, because of her loyalty to the Queen.

I had just turned nine.

This was seven years ago.

The day before she died, my birthday, I asked why I was given the title of The Queens Dove. I still don't understand her answer, despite her words echoing in my head every time I hear someone address me as "Dove".

She said, "(Y/N), my Dove, you are the Queens informatory. You have your fathers intelligence and my hands. Put them to good use. Let yourself be happy."

I can only hope to understand later in life.

After my mothers death, I was traded away. I'm not sure what happened, entirely. Just that I woke up, the morning after, in a cage. I spent the next four years at the Trancy estate until he was killed.

I'm 16 now, and I've taken over my father's duties. Not only his company but his loyalty to the Queen as well. Whilst I mourn my dearest mother, I am quite thankful for this opportunity to lead the (Y/L/N) company. I am more than capable of running a business. I've only got to prove it to everyone else.

My closest friend, Lady Elizabeth Midford, knows this better than anyone else. She's always been so supportive of me, and I greatly appreciate it. Though, I can never find a way to express it.

I must've mumbled her name or something since my butler, Henry, stuck his head in and reminded me of her pending arrival.

"My Lady, you mustn't forget about Lady Elizabeth's visit today." He smirked, knowing he startled me. Damn demon. I stood and left my desk, gesturing to the pool table for Henry to play with me. 

I originally traded my soul with Henry to have him as a friend. I'd spent the last four years of my life pretty much alone, besides being used as a.. sexual slave. I was tired of being alone.

Then, I met Lady Elizabeth.

I wanted Henry to eat my soul and get on with it, but he insisted on waiting. I'm fairly happy he didn't, but I can't help but wonder what would've happened if he did.

I heard the carriage pull up and I paused our game. I watched Henry smile and head to the door to open it for me. I nodded as a thank you and made my way to greet my dearest friend Elizabeth.

"DOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Elizabeth sang, dragging out my name. I sighed softly, happy to see her but cringing at her shrill voice.

"Lady Elizabeth! So lovely to see you!" She pouted, as to be expected. Here comes her signature line..

"Dove! How many times have I said to call me Lizzie?! It's so not cute!!"

I rolled my eyes playfully and pulled her into a hug. Normally, Lizzie is someone who hugs first, but she knows better than to hug me first. She squealed happily and pulled me out into the foyer so she could spin us around.

Henry spoke before the actual spinning began, luckily. "Lady Elizabeth, how about we make our way into the garden for some lunch?"

She pulled away quickly and grabbed my hand, dragging me out into the garden. I did enjoy her company, but sometimes I just wish she'd tone it down some.

We spoke lightly for a few minutes before she began to stare at the birds above. I waited until she would comment on the irony of there being a singular white dove amid many black crows. Ever since I was born, there's been a white dove by my side. My mother said it was my father, who passed a few months before my birth, but for some reason, I felt I had a deeper connection with it. I can only assume that's where my title comes from.

To my surprise, Lizzie said nothing of it and got back to the conversation. This time, though, she started talking about a ball. She was to host one. Here. At my estate. Without consulting me about it.

"Lizzie! How the hell did you go about planning a ball, at my estate, without asking?!"

"Oh, but Dove, we must! I've already invited so many people! Including my fiancé!" Lizzie called out, waving her arms in the air with a look of despair implanted on her face.

I faltered, pulling my hand to my chest. She's already invited people.. I groaned and planted my hand on my forehead. Well, I guess I have to accept now. "At least we have time-" I was cut off by Lizzie talking loudly over me.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!! I'm so happy you accepted! We must get started with the decorations at once!" She stood and ran, at full speed, into the ballroom. How she remembered where it was, despite not visiting for months, I don't know.

"Henry! Would you be as kind as to help Lady Elizabeth?" I peered up at him with pleading eyes, even though I knew he'd do it anyway.

He bowed gracefully and made his way to Lizzie, taking over her job of decorating. Lizzie ran to the middle of the room and looked around excitedly.

"Oh, Dove, I can't wait for tonight! It'll be so lovely!" She shrieked before taking my hands into her own. I gasped, awestruck.

"L-Lizzie!! What do you mean the ball is tonight?" My shock was evident, and for good reason too. I was to prepare an entire ball in one night, and it had just pasted noon.

I heard the doors to the ballroom open, then three pairs of footsteps making their way to us. The triplets. After Alois' death, I asked them to come with me. We had grown close during my stay with the Trancy, so it wasn't hard to convince them to stay with me.

"Ah! Great, you three are here. I need the manor fit for a ball. Would you three be kind enough to help?" I smiled sweetly, doing my best to show my appreciation throughout my actions. They whispered among themselves and made their way out again, presumably to begin their duties.

I asked them to accompany me in my manor as guests but they insisted on helping out. Now comes the hard part. Great.

"Lizzie, I presume you brought your entire wardrobe?" I questioned in a monotone voice, but softening once I saw her eyes light up. She's always been so easy to excite. She did, in fact, bring a large amount of her wardrobe. She went with a light blue dress that was utterly astonishing, while I went with a darker, less intricate blue dress.

Lizzie insisted on making us look "absolutely adorable", so we spent a good amount of time trying to get everything about us to her standards. Lizzie kept her hair the same as she usually does, just with a few blue flowers to match her dress. Much like my dress, I kept my hair simple. It framed my face with a loose braid going from the front and down the back. (This works for long and short hair!)

Time passed slowly, despite all of the running around we were doing. Around dinner time, guests started arriving. While Lizzie was busily looking around for her fiancé, I was greeting guests. Some I knew, some I didn't.

Just as I made my way to the top of the stairs to announce dinner was ready to be served, another guest arrived. I saw Lizzie run over to him, and I smiled. She was so sweet.

I sauntered over to greet him, excited to meet Lizzies betrothed. I stopped dead in my tracks when he turned towards me. I heard Henry hum in surprise behind me, but I wasn't sure as to what he was humming at.

I cleared my throat and curtsied, greeting the young, yet older, earl. "Dove (Y/L/N), I'm so glad you can make it." I managed a smile, but inside, I felt like crying. It wasn't an upset way of crying, no. I was euphoric. I knew who he was, and I couldn't be happier he was attending my ball.

He smiled politely, though it was unmistakably fake. "Ciel Phantomhive. A pleasure to see you again, Dove."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Shocking Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small conversation between the three of you, Elizabeth spots something out of the window. Dove doesn't take lightly to it and a newfound power is revealed.

Ciel took my hand in his and kissed it lightly. Elizabeth, who stood beside the both of us, excitedly took Ciel into her arms and hugged him tightly. I smiled, watching the young love play out. 

If only Ciel looked as happy as Elizabeth did. 

"So, Lady Elizabeth, Lady (Y/L/N), this is a lovely ball you've hosted. Would you mind showing us around?" Sebastian, as I remember, asked. He's so polite.. but he's got a demon's eyes. 

I looked towards Ciel to see him gazing back at me, but something catches my eye. He wears an eye patch. I saw him wearing it at the Trancy manor, but I just figured it was an accident. 

Now that I see his butler, though.. it most definitely wasn't. 

"Oh! Right, of course. If you look this way.." While showing them around, I was pondering the likelihood of Ciel coming to save me. 

What was his story? Did he actually know I was there? Or was it personal business with the young earl? 

'Maybe the Queen had sent him.. Alois did dabble in some weird shit.' My thoughts wandered until we reached the centre of the room. I felt the back of my neck, where my contract seal is placed, tingle. Ciel must've felt his tingle too cause his hand went to his eye. 

We watched each other for a moment before getting on with the tour. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of life the earl must have. I heard of his mansion burning, and his parents' death, but can you imagine being the head of such a company, as a male? Not to mention his close ties to the Queen. 

'Yes, I am close with the Queen as well, seeing as she's my aunt, but I can't help but think she trusts him more due to him being born a male. How unfair..' 

Sebastian and Henry were talking about somewhere off to the side and Ciel was being bombarded by Lizzie, so it was just me for a minute. I thought about sneaking off to talk to the triplets, but Ciel stopped me. 

"Say, Lady (Y/L/N). However did you meet Eliza-" Lizzie cut him off with her signature line. 

"Ciiieeelll~ How many times must I ask you to call me Lizzie? It's so not cute!" She pouted, completely unaware of the look of dismay planted on Ciel's face. He obviously wasn't too happy. 

"Right. My sincerest apologies, Lizzie." The sarcasm was just oozing out of his words. I swear, if tones had colours to match them, Ciel's voice at the moment would be the brightest shade of.. whatever sarcasm is portrayed as. 

As Lizzie twirled around Ciel, he and I held a casual conversation. It wasn't much, just enough to try and pass the time. That was, until, Lizzie startled us. 

For a moment, she just stopped moving, staring out the window. Both Ciel and I reached for her before she slowly turned, a dazed look in her eyes. 

"Dove... You know the bird that flies around you all the time. The white one?" She began her travel towards the window, and grimace painted along her porcelain skin. 

"Lizzie, are you alright? What bird..?" As Ciel walked towards her I silently called Henry over as a security measure. I trusted Lizzie, but you never know. I beckoned Henry to follow me over to her, hoping he might be able to see something we don't.

Just moments before the outside was visible through the window, Henry covered my eyes. The scene, according to what Henry was describing, was gruesome. 

"My Lady, it seems your dove is being picked apart by crows. The sight of it is upsetting even for me, my Lady." I could see Ciel, stoic as ever, from the corner of my eye. I ordered Henry to let go of me, to let me see. 

I regretted it the moment he let go. 

My hand flew up to my mouth, blocking any sounds that may come out. Though my dove had never attempted any contact, I could feel the excruciating pain ripping throughout my chest. I cried out. my voice resonating through the now silent ballroom. 

Despite the pain already growing in my chest, a new feeling tore through my body. A feeling of serenity, calmness. I looked up with newfound confidence. I stepped outside, the cold air nipping at my ears. I couldn't be bothered. 

A guttural sound escaped my lips, startling those around me. "Purissima venire ad me!" I thrust my arm out towards the beautiful white dove, a lilac hue surrounding me. 

The crowd behind me, consisting of Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian watched intently. I'm sure Henry was blocking the rest of people from exiting. 

The dove, soft and covered in the darkest shade of red, now rested in a ring of black feathers. 

I ventured to him, as I now discovered. He looked up at me with his beady, blood-covered eyes. Without an ounce of hesitation, it stood. Slowly, granted. Seeing as he was in pain. It was calming, honestly. To see beauty arise from such a tragic event. 

I scooped him up in my hands, feeling the confidence drain from within me. I teared up at the sight of him in such pain.

Then, as if it was a miracle, a similar lilac hue surrounded him. A light flashed, earning a whimper from Lizzie. 

Perfectly timed, the light faded. Then, the dove flew off. It didn't travel far, just overhead before landing again. My heart was filled with euphoria, seeing him fly once more. 

Watching him, vulnerable and covered in blood, was terrifying. It reminded me of my mother. My beautiful, strong mother. Bleeding out in her bed. For a moment, I felt as if I were to cry. 

A hand resting on my shoulder brought me out of that feeling. Henry spoke from behind me. "My Lady, it seems you have frightened our guests." It was like a trance had been broken. Suddenly, I was able to hear Elizabeths crying, able to see Ciel attempting to comfort her. 

My heart shattered. 

The screaming.. My darling Lizzies screams pierced my thoughts. I straightened my posture and dusted a speck of invisible dust off of my dress. Inside, I was breaking just as much as Elizabeth, but I knew I couldn't show it. 

I gently sauntered over to Elizabeth, pushing some of her hair out of her face. She looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes, clearly in pain. She faltered for a moment before backing up some. I closed my eyes tightly, cringing. 

I never meant to scare her.

Ciel nodded at me, somewhat unsurprised of what just happened. I wasn't even entirely sure as to what previously occurred, but I guess when you have a demon butler not much surprises you. 

I was thankful for his comfort, but I felt it was poorly addressed. Elizabeth was the one in clear pain. Suddenly, Elizabeth collapsed. Both Ciel and I reached for her, panicked. Elizabeth had a strong mind and body, so her collapsing was quite foreign. 

Sebastian carried her to the guest bedroom she normally stays in, whilst Henry ended the evening's ball early. Ciel and I sat in my study discussing Elizabeth's health and sanity. He spoke quietly, changing the subject. 

"Lady (Y/L/N), has this ever happened before?" 

I was hesitant to respond. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't want it getting around. Ciel maintained eye contact, certainly demanding an answer. I was in no position to deny him. 

"No, I don't see it has, Lord Phantomhive." 

He leaned back in his chair, his hand reaching for his eyepatch. I didn't suspect he would take it off, revealing his demon seal. His attraction to it, however, raised a few alarms. 

"Sebastian." He spoke with a present authority. I counted only four seconds between the time he called and the time Sebastian arrived. 

Shocking, really. 

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian stepped inside, a polite smile on his face. 

"Contact the Undertaker. Let's find out exactly what's going on here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Translation: Purissima venire ad me / The Purest, come to me)  
> The bird's name is Purissima.


	3. Chapter 3 - Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie pushes Dove away, so she turns to Ciel to help. Ciel shows Lizzie something she won't forget.

I sat quietly by Elizabeth's side, my hand on hers. She looked so pale. It was quite worrisome. Henry closed the door to the room, having the blinds already been shut. It was dark in here, besides the candle he was holding. 

It was painfully quiet. 

I wasn't used to having guests over, besides Elizabeth. Even then, it was never quiet. Whether it be my music lessons or Henry's humming, there was always a soft buzz echoing throughout the manor. 

"Henry, will you sing for me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Typically, Henry found himself singing me to sleep, so he was used to being asked to sing. This time, however, he wasn't so sure. 

"My Lady, with all due respect, we have an urgent matter to discuss first," He continued with a well thought out speech, but it was falling on deaf ears. I was too deep in thought to hear what he was saying. 

'Maybe what happened earlier wasn't what we thought at all... Maybe it's not me, maybe it's some mouldy bread or whatever...' I shook my head at the thought. This wasn't something we can push off, multiple people saw it. 

It made Lizzie ill. 

I gently pushed the hair out of her face once more, Henry's voice coming back to me. "My Lady? Do tell me you understand." I took a moment to try and recollect what he might have meant, but nothing came to mind. He sighed and made his way to my side. 

He took my hand. 

"My Lady, I do believe you've unlocked something. Something powerful. Your dove would've died if it wasn't for your touch, and for that I applaud you." He smiled warmly. "However... I fear Elizabeth's view of you as a friend may not last much longer. More importantly, her view of this world may change. I fear her feeble mind won't be able to take this information." 

I paused, turning back to Elizabeth. She's always been so strong. I never once thought I'd be the cause of her lying broken in bed. She began to stir softly, presumably from hearing our voices. I stood to leave the room before her hand reached out and grabbed mine. 

"Dove... Please don't leave me." Her voice cracked, her eyes teary. I softened, sitting back down in my seat. Her normal cutesy facade was fading, and quick. I wiped a tear from her face, smiling down at her. I've never been good at comforting people, but I was trying. Desperately. 

"I won't leave you, Lizzie. Promise." Her frown faltered for a moment before returning once again. 

"Dove, where is Ciel?" She began to sit hastily, wincing at the pain she felt in her head. I took her shoulders and laid her down on the bed. "Is he okay? I'm worried about him."

"Yes, Lizzie, Lord Phantomhive is resting in the guest bedroom across from yours. If you wish, I can go fetch him?" She shook her head and leaned her head back into the pillow. I nodded.

I stood to grab Lizzie the tea Henry had just previously made. Henry was nice enough to make it, but the least I could do is deliver it to her after causing her such significant pain. 

We sat in taciturnity. 

Lizzie spoke after a moment, almost hesitantly. The fear in her voice was achingly evident. She sounded heartbroken. "Dove.. what was that? I don't like it." She turned her head away from me, almost like she was scared of looking me in the eyes. 

"To be honest, Lizzie, I'm not sure. It's never really happened before. If I could take it back, let it disappear from history, I would. But it's here now, and I'm not sure what to do..." I trailed off, trying to not to cry in front of her. My voice betrayed me, anyhow. I don't think I'd be able to talk if I wanted to. 

She frowned, shaking her head softly and turned away from me. She was going through a lot right now, so I wasn't gonna push it. Henry and I left the room, crossing the hall into Ciels. Sebastian was in there, getting the Lord into bed. They both glanced towards the door, a look of surprise on their faces. 

"Lady (Y/L/N), is there something we might be able to help you with?" Ciel tilted his head curiously, his hair covering where his eyepatch normally would. I noticed it sitting on the bedside table. I'm not sure what came over me, but he looked so vulnerable with his eye patch off, his seal in the open. I wanted to comfort him, so I lifted my hair and pulled it to the side, the peak of my seal showing. 

Henry smiled darkly. 

Ciels face softened as he heard me speak, perhaps seeing the light from my seal. I'm glad I can successfully comfort one of my guests. "It's Lizzie. She's awake, and not very happy." He visibly stiffened, the same look of dismay from earlier took over his features. 

"Yes, of course. Sebastian, dress me." Sebastian bowed as Henry and I took our leave. I trusted Ciel would be able to get through to Lizzie. He is her fiancé, after all. Henry took me to my room to be changed and put to bed. Oh, how I hated his smug smile. 

"Why, My Lady, it seems you've taken quite a liking to the Lord." He spoke teasingly, of course, but it was quite unnecessary. I shook my head with a chuckle. He knew better. 

"Henry. Surely you aren't teasing me." 

He bowed from behind me, that sly smile still adorning his face. 

"Of course not, My Lady."

{Ciels POV} 

As Sebastian dressed me, I couldn't help but think about Doves actions earlier. Never would I have thought she'd openly expose herself to me. Granted, I was quite vulnerable as well, but she had a choice. 

She really is something.. something grand. 

I felt my eyes light up as Sebastian made eye contact. He smirked. That cursed demon.. I know what he was suggesting and it irritated me. Of course, I wasn't embarrassed by her gesture. Sure, it was kind but quite stupid. I could be some creep who had a thing for souls. Just like a demon.

Oh.

I chuckled at the thought, now fully dressed. I Sebastian tied my eyepatch on and we walked out to Elizabeth's room. I wish I had an idea as to what to tell her, but I'm afraid I didn't. When we entered, Lizzie was turned away from the door. She muttered, "Dove, I don't think I want to be near you right now." 

I faltered for a moment. I've never heard of Lizzie being down enough to deny someone's company. I stepped towards her, Sebastian at my side. She huffed. "Well, Lizzie. I never thought I'd see the day you didn't want her around." A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned to look at me. 

"Oh.. Ciel. Heh, I'm sorry you heard that. Please, come in." She pulled the blanket up to her chest, presumably trying to block me from seeing her in her nightclothes. It was cute, really.

I sat at the edge of her bed, a fake smile adorning my face. If only she knew.. That's when a thought came across my mind. I only had to get her in the position of asking. 

"So, Ciel.. What brings you here?" She tilted softly, her beautiful features glowing in the faint moonlight. Her beauty caught me in a trance, truly. But for some reason.. that moment with Dove flashed through my mind again.

"Oh, simple. I was checking on my beautiful fiancée." Despite it being completely out of character for me, it felt quite nice to compliment her. She seemed to enjoy it too, judging from the huge blush spread across her face. 

She giggled and took ahold of my hand, a glum look taking her over. I frowned, not particularly pleased to see her upset. "Lizzie? Is something wrong?" 

She looked away, a distant look on her face. "What happened with Dove... She's not a human, is she?" She teared up but quickly wiped her tears away. "She was so nice to me, how could she be something so hellish?" 

I looked down, ashamed. I knew I had to tell her, but I wasn't sure how. So, I did the only thing I could think of. 

I slid off my eye patch and let my eyes light up with that demonic colour. 

The look in her eyes when she saw me, I'll never be able to forget.


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth learns the secrets Dove and Ciel have been hiding and is sworn to secrecy.

{(Y/N)'s POV}

I left Ciel to talk to Lizzie. I made a mistake. My chest heaved as I ran down the halls, my heartbeat ringing in my ears. The door slammed open to reveal Elizabeth sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her porcelain skin. 

Her eyes unmoving as Ciel stands, a look of pure terror implanted on her face. Her hands travel up her body to cover her mouth. Ciel reached a hand out to her.

She wasn't very happy about it. 

Her face contorts with hatred as she reaches for the tea I had previously left her. In less than a second Sebastian was at Lizzie's side, tenderly holding her wrist in one hand and the teacup in the other, his eyes gleaming that demonic colour. 

So that's what happened. 

I stood in the doorway, Henry just behind me in my nightclothes. She looked up towards the two of us and a look of panic crossed her face. Sebastian spoke first. 

"Now, now, Lady Elizabeth. I'm sure the Lady (Y/L/N) wouldn't be too pleased to see such an expensive teacup be thrown, now would she?"

It was obvious she was overwhelmed by everyone in the room, yet no one moved to help her. I cast my head down in shame, the glimmer from my seal producing a gentle luminosity on the door frame. 

Lizzie's eyes darken and her hand dropped. She spoke softly, "You damn freaks.. you should be ashamed of yourselves! How could you openly flaunt your hellishness?" Her head whipped upwards as she made eye contact with her betrothed, then me. 

She cast the blanket off of herself and stood shakenly, pushing past Ciel and me. She turned to enter the phone room, Henry distantly following behind her to ensure her safety in the dormant manor. 

This would be the last ball I host for a while. 

Ciel turned, his eyes returning to their original colour. Sebastian smiled politely from behind him, speaking up. "So, it seems as if Lady Elizabeth is calling for a carriage." His eyes darkened as he looked down. "However, we can't risk this getting out to the public, can we?" 

I understood what he was referencing to and I was prepared to do whatever it took to ensure the young Ladys silence, but I hoped it wouldn't come down to violence. 

Lizzie made her way back through the main hall, her head down. "I've called for a carriage to come and escort me home. Ciel, I will be calling off the engagement. Please, neither of you attempt to make contact again."

My eyes widened, and I got the feeling Ciels did too, despite his seal being visible. Henry made eye contact with Sebastian, their lips twisting into a darkened smirk. 

"Unfortunately, Lady Elizabeth, I don't believe the young Mistress would be too happy with your leaving." Henry spoke, closely followed by Sebastian. "You see, Lady Elizabeth, you now have valuable information that we can't risk getting out. You do understand, don't you?"

Her eyes widened at the ground as she realized the danger she was just put in. She simply shook her head and looked towards me,  
quietly muttering, "You're the least threatening of them, you heretic.. Let's talk privately." 

{Ciel's POV} 

I winced as those words left Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth was never one for unkind words, let one to someone she cared about. 

But I guess that's different now. 

As the pair made their way to Dove's parlour, I couldn't help but think of what Dove had done earlier. Those words she spoke.. They were Italian, he knew that. 

"Purissima venire ad me.." He muttered, his breath caught in his throat. He saw Sebastian gave him an off glance but didn't pry. As much as he despised that cursed demon, he knew when not to pry. 

I waited in my room for the remaining time, desperately wanting to sleep. Sebastian stood by the window, watching for the carriage. As it arrived, he went down to inform the driver that it would be a moment longer. 

I followed him out but spotted the triplets from the Trancy manor. 'What are they doing here?' He thought to himself, remembering the night he quarrelled with the Earl. 

He faintly overheard the triplets whisper, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, even with his inhuman hearing. He did, however, catch one word. 

"Inferno."

{(Y/N)'s POV}

Henry stood behind me as Lizzie huffed in her seat across from me. It was late, so I could understand how tired she looked, even if she had rested for over two hours. After the death of my mother, I haven't been able to sleep as well, so I guess I forgot how the time can affect people. 

She slowly looked up, flinching when she met my eyes. From her stance, I'm looking down on her. I've always heard that my (E/C) was intimidating, but I've never really noticed up until now. I felt guilty. 

"I do hope you understand, we mean you no harm. Just want to ensure our little secret doesn't reach the public," Henry spoke softly from behind me. She shook at his words, looking down again. 

"Lizzie-" She cut me off with a stern glare. "My name is Elizabeth. You no longer have the right to call me 'Lizzie'."

My eyes widened as she stood and headed towards the door, stopping just before the handle and turning her head back. 

"Consider me keeping your secret a favour. I expect payment." 

Henrey's eyes glowed at the remark causing her to shudder as she left the room. I looked back towards him, lifting my hand for him to help me up. I squeeze his hand lightly as I make eye contact with him, feeling my seal tingle. 

"Was she telling the truth, Henry?" He smiled cruelly, "Unfortunately, (Y/N)." I shivered at the name, having not heard it in years.

Now all I have to do is trust her.. easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Translation: Purissima venire ad me / Purest come to me & Inferno / Hell)


	5. Chapter 5 - Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Dove talk about the situation with Elizabeth when things take a turn, small fluff at the end.

I walked out of the parlour to see Sebastian and Ciel parting with Elizabeth for what seems to be the last time. 

For now, my guts telling me. 

I smiled politely at her, knowing this would be the last time we talked for a while. As a courtesy, we walked her out to her carriage, said hello to her chauffeur and watched her leave. It was late, just a little past one, I presumed.

As Henry and I made our way back into the manor, I felt a sense of dread wash over me. From the corner of my eye, the triplets whispered to each other. To the front of me, on the top of the staircase, Sebastian stood politely. 

With Ciel nowhere in sight and it being late, I assumed he had gone to bed. I was proven correct hearing Sebastian apologize for his him not saying goodbye for the night. Henry waved him off as he took me to my chambers to be changed.

Even with Henry's singing, I couldn't sway the sense of dread tumbling over me. Tonight's circumstances came back to me as I relived what happened. 'Why were they hurting her..?' I couldn't help but think to myself. 

"Dove, why are you still awake? It's late enough as it is and you have guests to greet in the morning," Henry's words spooked me out of my trance. 

I shook my thoughts off and held my hand out to him to join me in the bed. I hate calling for him to sleep beside me and he knows that, but nights like this, I can't help it. I made a deal with him to be my friend, and that's what he's doing. 

As I woke the next morning to Henry humming by the window, a feeling of bliss washed over me. Everything felt like my life was falling into place. For the first time in years, I felt at home in my own manor.

Henry sauntered over and helped me out of bed, smiling softly down at me. He never fails to make me feel better, but that is his job. He dressed me for the day and escorted me to the parlour where I was to wait for Ciel to discuss last nights events. 

I remember, from when we were kids in those cells, talking about our lives before capture. I knew he liked chess, so I set up a game for us to discuss over. I also knew that his favourite tea was Earl Grey, but he got tired of it without some cake to eat it with, and it was far too early for that. 

I heard the slight commotion coming down the halls, so I knew he was on his way. It was easier to decide since Henry was cleaning the room across the hall humming and the triplets only ever whispered. 

For a moment, I let myself feel happy for the morning company. On a typical day, I would eat my breakfast isolated in my study, but with Ciel around I can't help but feel giddy. 

He never fails to give me a sense of peace, even though you'd expect our time together to be anxiety-riddled knowing what we've been through together.

My thoughts were interrupted by a gripping at my shoulders. 

The Earl stood above me with a look of worry adorning his face. I felt sorry for troubling him, but I'm thankful he came in when he did. I hadn't noticed until now the panic beginning to build in my chest, and I'm guessing it showed on my face as well. 

He sighed thankfully, sitting across from me. "You weren't waiting for long, were you?" He's always been so polite. I smiled and shook my head no, gesturing for him to begin the game. 

Throughout the match, I noticed a pattern of his. I tried my best to grasp it, but every time I sought to echo it, I sank into one of the expertly placed traps. 

Ciel certainly was brilliant. 

"Although the game is captivating, we have a rather important matter to discuss." 

I nodded and captured one of his pawns, setting it aside. I smiled up at him as he sank into his seat with a pure demons smirk. I felt my seal tingle as Henry put his arm on my shoulder, coming into the room silent as always. 

We discussed the matter on Elizabeth and if we can trust her. He seems to be on the same page as me, weary of what her "payment" would be. Henry sighed as Sebastian entered the room and walked out with him. 

I sneered. "Damn demon.." Ciel and I spoke at the same time, a surprised look on both of our faces. 

I chuckled, seeing some humour in it. Sadly, amusement in this manor never lasts. I look up to see Ciel with a gruelling look on his face. I cleared my throat and made my next move anxiously. 

"What do you suppose she wants?" Ciel finishes the game with this and sips his tea as the winner. I quietly shook my head and sat back in my chair. 

"She made it clear she wanted payment, but never of what sort. She could be asking for anything." 

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, catching my eye in his. I blushed and looked away, feeling my seal tingle. He felt it too, I guessed, as he took off his eye patch. He ran his hand through his hair and tossed it backwards out of his face. 

I looked up and caught his eye, feeling chills run down my spine, blush still apparent on my cheeks. He's always been handsome, but now that you're seeing him as the older heir to the Phantimhive name, just recently turning 17, I couldn't help but stare. 

I'd done my research on him, after hearing from my aunt, the Queen, that he had temporarily lost her trust with the fire incident. I don't necessarily agree with what he did, leaving all of those children, but I understand why. 

I don't blame him at all. 

Just thinking of what it was like before I made my deal, just thinking of what it was like after he left, I felt that familiar panic spread through me.

I felt the air give from my lungs as I hyperventilated, but I also felt my delicate body get passed into Ciel's extended arms. I heard the door slam open before Henry scooped me up into his chest. 

{Ciel's POV}

That was the second attack this morning. I've instructed Sebastian to get as much information on her as possible, seeing as the last time I saw her I was locked in a cell. I felt so bad for leaving her alone in that place, but I didn't have a choice at that time.

But she's okay, so that's all that matters now. 

Sebastian reports what he found on her as we waited for her to leave her chambers. She exits a moment later looking flushed. She was evidently embarrassed, but I wasn't going to point it out and make it any worse. 

"I'm really sorry about that.." She muttered, rubbing her mark tenderly. I shifted towards her, gently taking my hand in hers and squeezed softly. 

She's the only person who truly knows what I've been through. There are so many things I want to tell her, so much I want her to know.

She perked up excitedly, almost looking like Elizabeth for a moment. "To make up for that event, why don't you come over for dinner soon?" 

I smiled politely. 'I wouldn't mind that at all', I thought. 'I enjoy my time with her'. 

She spluttered, covering her now pink face. It dawned on me that I had said that aloud, and she had heard it. I flustered and looked away quickly, running my hands through my hair.

"I like being with you, too, Ciel!" She smiled brightly. 

Her smile warms my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night after such a long break, holy cow!


	6. Chapter 6 - Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove spends her afternoon experimenting with her newfound powers and Ciel visits the Undertaker and learns some shocking news.

{(Y/N)'s POV}

I smiled and waved as Ciel made his way back to his manor with Sebastian. While I was enjoying the company, Henry reminded me of the work I had to do. 

I've proven myself to the Queen, but it still wasn't enough for some of the other nobles. "What a bother," I muttered aloud. Henry gave me a sideward glance as I shook my head, presumable thinking I was talking about Ciel. 

I still don't understand why whether I wear a skirt or trousers effects societies trust in me. The way I see it, I have everything it takes to be the (Y/L/N) heir if not more. I know for a fact that I'm more capable of becoming my families heir than that damned Trancy. 

The triplets followed me into my study for whatever reason, quietly cleaning my father's books. I've tried insisting that they are guests and not servants, but they never listen. I shook my head softly and got back to writing.

It would've been a somewhat relaxed day, but life always finds a way to screw you over. Henry insisted on looking more into last nights event privately. 

I wasn't looking forward to it. 

Henry accompanied me out to the woods to "train", as he called it. I still wasn't aware of what he had planned, but I trusted him. I looked up at the endless skyline and saw my dove soar through the sky. I instinctively held my hand out to her as she guided down and perched. 

I smiled fondly at her and continued my walk. I started feeling a little sluggish the further we travelled, but I chalked it up to the lack of sleep. As we stopped, I noticed the clearing around me, scorch marks adorning the trees. 

"Henry, where are we?" He smiled and waved the question off with an, "Oh, this is where your mother used to practice." My face darkened at the mentioning of my mother. What did he mean "practice"? 

He chuckled dryly and quoted my mother, "'You have your fathers intelligence and my hands. Put them to good use.', Is what she said, if I remember correctly." 

Tears started to crowd my eyes as her melancholy voice fills my head. Is this what she meant? She never explained. But even if this is what she suggested, what exactly IS "it"? I raised my hands to release my dove, watching her take off into the trees.

Henry signed and took my hands into his. I thought at first that it was a sweet gesture, but that thought quickly dissipated when he started squeezing roughly, my hands turning a harsh shade of red. I could feel the bruises forming.

"Just who do you think you are? Unhand me at once!" I commanded but to no avail. I couldn't reach my seal like this, so I was at a loss of what to do. I could feel my senses numb from overwhelming, and my mind blanked. 

A breeze flew along my back, lifting my hair off of my back, my seal showing. I felt the familiar tingle along my neck as I ordered his release. His hands dropped to his side. 

"Yes, mistress. I apologize"

I groaned and rubbed my hands tenderly, seeing the identical lilac hue surface. When the hue dimmed, I saw my hands no longer displayed the coloured shades of red it had earlier. I faltered and stumbled back, Henry catching me before I can dirty my dress. 

"Henry, what was that?"

{Ciel's POV}

"What the bloody hell do you mean she's cursed?" I called out to the Undertaker, holding my cane out in front of me. He cackled, throwing his oversized head back. "Oh, why yes! It's a generational thing. Parents, ya know." He smirked, and I could tell what he was getting at. 

Asshole. 

'Right, Ciel. Figure out what you need to know then get the hell out of here as soon as possible.' I ran my hands through my hair at the thought, ruffling it in front of my eyepatch. Sighing, I offered to let Sebastian give him his "payment" and wandered outside. 

After a few minutes, I see the building shake and make my way back. When the door opens, the Undertaker is sprawled across a coffin giggling. I rolled my eyes and propped myself on my cane.

"So, what's your definition of 'cursed'?" Sebastian stood smiling next to me as if he knows something I don't. Damn demon. The Undertaker went on to explain, 

"It's simple, kiddy. Her mother, uhhh.." He giggled, "Dabbled quite frequently with the supernatural. See, her father was a genius, but the poor man should've seen the signs beforehand and left before things got as bad as they did." 

Ciel tilted his head. This wasn't what he came here for it, he was wasting his time. The Undertaker continued, "Her mother was a witch, that nasty woman. She tried to kill me once! But no matter, I'd stay away from the young heir. Her mother started young, but her child has blood ties through her. She's much stronger than her mother, and that makes her a threat. To all of us."

Ciel shook his head. He knew Dove, she would never do anything to hurt them. The Undertaker was just prejudiced.. Right?

{(Y/N)'s POV}

"What do you mean 'magic'? That's absurd! Maybe I'm just hallucinating.." Henry smiled and shook his head. As we made our way back, he had us stop in different areas and test the boundaries of this "magic". 

At one point, the hue reappeared and faded again, this time a pastel green! Henry has a theory that the different colours represent different powers. So far, yellow is unknown and lilac is some form of regeneration. I'm excited to explore further into what this power and figure out how it works. 

"If only mother were here to help," I muttered under my breath, Henry hearing me. He sighed and nodded, pulling me into a hug. I'm so thankful he's here to experience this with me. 

Later that night, in my chambers alone after Henry had left and I was supposed to be asleep, I couldn't help but think about how much I wished Ciel would be there in the morning. But he wouldn't be, and I knew that.


	7. Chapter Seven - Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months after Ciel and Dove last talked, Dove gets a letter from the Queen and they meet again.

It had been nearly four months since I had heard anything from Ciel. I wasn't surprised to not hear from him, we went years without talking, but I was starting to miss him for some reason. 

I don't know why, we barely talked about anything other than Elizabeth during our time together. My mind trailed at the thought of her. She still hasn't contacted me for "payment". She might have messaged Ciel, but I doubt it. 

Henry breaks me out of my trance but setting a letter tray down in front of me with the Queen's seal on it. I gulped. The last time I received a letter from her, I was twelve, just after I left the Trancy manor. 

I popped the wax seal off of the envelope fold and tentatively opened the letter, carefully reading the letter. According to this, she wants me to host a ball to catch a potential traitor. With this power I'm perfecting, I don't see this ball becoming a problem. 

Oh, joy. 

Luckily, she thinks they're connected to a nobles company harbouring illegal drugs. Unluckily, there's suspected to be over six hundred members, and my ballroom can only hold up to 250 with little decoration. 

This may prove to be a bother after all. 

As I finished the last of the suspected members, creating a list of higher-ups who may have a hand in this. I also invited some other nobles to throw suspicion. 

One of these nobles happened to be Ciel Phantomhive. 

I won't say I'm excited to see him again, as he's just an acquaintance, but I'm happy he's coming. Henry thinks he might be able to help, but I don't want to drag him into my job for the Queen, just in case anything may happen to him. 

Henry urged me to come out and practised after I finished the last letter, so I tried to finish before it got too dark. He's insisting I strengthen it for defence, but I feel strangely at ease while practising, so that's why I do it. 

Henry can't know that, however. 

As I finished the last letter, I reflected on all the progress I've made with my powers. Henry and I have successfully decoded most of the hues; blue being telepathic, yellow being light, pastel green being elemental and lilac being reversing. 

Tonight we're going to try working with telepathy since it might be helpful at the ball. I need a lot of practice before I can get my power to work on my demon companions, so we've been going to town to work on it. I can, thankfully, project thoughts to them, though. 

As we arrive in town, I had a sudden feeling of nostalgia hit me. It was like I was seeing the square for the first time all over again, except this time, I felt at peace, like I wasn't at war with myself. 

As we went into different stores, being as intrusive as ever, I hear a familiar voice. I flinch and cast my eyes over to Henry, whos looking directly at me, a stern look on his face. 

Paula saw us first, softly pointing us out to Elizabeth, who shook her head harshly. Paula waved her off and ushered her over to us. Henry muttered into my ear, "She must not know." 

I was grateful to Elizabeth for keeping her promise, but I was still wary of her not asking for any payment, as of yet. She was never one to ask anything drastic, but she asked plenty. 

"Oh, hello, Lady (Y/L/N)!" Paula exclaimed excitedly. She was happy to see us, it seemed, but Elizabeth held quite the opposite disposition. 

"Dove." Elizabeth greeted sourly, discontent adorning her porcelain features. Grazing her mind softly with my own, I could tell she was close to an outbreak. I sent a wave of urgency to Henry and he quickly dismissed it, urging me to handle her.

Asshole. 

I smiled politely, giving her a small wave. She grabbed Paula's hand and walked away quickly, scolding her once they were far enough away. I felt almost felt sorry for Paula. 

Henry ushered me back to my work, which I thought was highly intrusive, but they didn't seem to notice. I combed through thoughts and minds until it was dark when Henry insisted we head home for the night after dropping off the invitations. 

The triplets greeted us at the door excitedly, whispering amongst themselves as always. I envied them, in a way. I've always wanted siblings, but, father passed before I was born. 

"What's got you three so rambunctious?" Henry asked inquisitively. They passed a letter through each other, to Henry, who passed it to me. It was another letter from the Queen. 

Saying the ball needed to take place the night after the next due to movement within the company. 

Lovely. 

I used the rest of the evening remaking invitations to fix the day on them and make up for the trouble caused. 

The next day was spent corresponding with the guests attending and not, and helping decorate the manor. Unfortunately, the dining hall wasn't large enough for such an event, since I live alone with demons who don't eat and have no intentions of hosting.

Henry had the idea of having dinner in the garden since the flowers were in full bloom. I waited until the demons finished the outdoor decorations before coming down to help with the indoor ones. 

I have never been good with interior designing, Elizabeth always did that for me, but Elizabeth wasn't here, and she wouldn't be attending. 

Henry did most of the decorating, but he let me help with the smaller stuff. He's always been sweet like that, but it can get a little annoying sometimes. 

"Say, (Y/N), do you think you'll find your traitor tonight?" I pondered his question for just a moment. I shook my head and hummed. I had no clue if we were going to find them, but the Queen was counting on me. 

That night in bed all I could do was focus on the shadows on the wall. It was too quiet for me to handle. 

"Henry?" I called out to an empty room. The door opened a moment later and he was by my side, blowing out the candle. He crawled into bed beside me and began to hum softly. 

{Ciel's POV} 

Four months. It's been four bloody months with no contact and she invites me to a ball knowing what happened last time. I was still going to go, obviously. According to Sebastian, if I 'skip too many events your families reputation may falter'. 

Damn demon. 

I awoke the day of the ball with a headache. Great. Sebastian dressed me as I went to work on paperwork to bide the time. 

When the time of the ball finally did arrive, Sebastian insisted we leave early to make it on time, but I think he just wanted out of the manor sooner. With those three, I don't blame him. 

We got there just at seven pm when guests were set to arrive, so I didn't feel that bad for leaving early. Henry opened the door to Sebastian with a pleased look on his face. I see her head lift from across the room and turn, her normal (E/C) eyes now a soft blue. 

Weird. 

"Why, hello, Ciel!" She curtsied softly for a moment before straightening again and continuing, sticking her hand out for me to kiss. "An honour to see you again." 

I took her hand in mine and kissed it softly, seeing her face light with a blush, her eyes averted. "The honour is mine, Dove."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Updates might be a bit slow, so I apologize for that.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night! 
> 
> (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS CHARACTERS, OR YOU. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE PLOT)


End file.
